This invention relates to a refractory furnace wall coating having protective and black body heat transfer characteristics adapted for application to the hot face of furnace refractories.
A refractory furnace wall coating composition comprising calcium fluoride, silicon dioxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, sodium fluoride, sodium silicate and silicon carbide is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 284,321 filed by Holden on May 31, 1963 now abandoned. However, according to our research, the coating disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 284,321 has poor resistance to heat and blisters when the furnace having the coating layer has been used for a long period.